moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Volk
Harry Volk is a minor character from the TV series Smallville, serving as "freak of the week" in the Season One episode "Hourglass". He is an old man who, in his youth, was convicted of murder and served a sixty-year sentence. After his retirement, he was exposed to kryptonite and gained the power to temporarily reverse his age. His elderly persona is portrayed by George Murdock while his young self is portrayed by Eric Christian Olsen. History In his youth, Harry Volk was a talented pianist who was in line to receive a full scholarship at the Metropolis Conservatory. However, his teacher recommended another candidate and Harry's dream was shattered. He took his revenge by murdering the teacher's son, but was convicted and sentenced for life. Harry was released from prison sixty years later, now an old, crippled man who was no longer a threat to anyone. He returned to his hometown of Smallville, Kansas where he would have lived out his remaining years in a retirement home under the new name Harry Bolston. In 2001, his wheelchair fell into the home's koi pond. Instead of being killed by the electrical surge from his chair's battery, Harry was rejuvenated when the electricity from the chair motor interacted with the radioactive meteor fragments in the pond. This somehow caused Harry to revert to his late teens, restoring his health and stamina. With this new lease on life, Harry returned to a life of murder and targeted the descendants of the jurors who had originally convicted him. Only one of his murders succeeded, but when he attempted to kill coffee waitress Zoe Garfield, he was stopped by Clark Kent. He was taken to hospital, but then the rejuvenation effect wore off and he turned back to his elderly self. Believing that he was a senior citizen who had been kidnapped and restrained by the youthful killer, the doctors released Harry and he returned home. They had no idea that they had just released the true murderer. Aware that the meteor rocks were responsible for restoring his youth, Harry rolled his wheelchair into the koi pond again, repeating the process and returning to his younger self so that he could continue his revenge. Death Harry's next target was Jonathan Kent and he disguised himself as a gas worker to gain access to the Kent house. Jonathan wasn't home at the time and Martha was immediately suspicious of him, but Harry had cut the phone lines and slashed the tires of Martha's car beforehand, preventing her from escaping or calling for help. Martha ran out of the house and into the farm's grain silo. Taking a machete from the barn, Harry followed her into the silo. Martha pulled the chain within the silo, causing grain to pour in and bury herself and Harry alive. Clark and Jonathan arrived just in time to save Martha from suffocating, but it was already too late for Harry and he reverted to his elderly form upon his death. Category:TV Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Smallville Category:Killers Category:Buried Alive Category:Death by Asphyxiation